


Об уверенности и сомнениях

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elvish language, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, takes place during The Two Towers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Быть может, все наши планы пойдут прахом, но во мне нет и тени сомнения, даже если будущее покрыто мраком. Я верю в нас — в вас двоих и себя».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Об уверенности и сомнениях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Have No Doubt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070429) by [ShowMeAHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero). 



> Бета: kasmunaut  
> Переведено для команды WTF Tolkien-PJ 2015 на WTF 2015.

Леголас прислонился к стволу дерева, под чьими ветвями они прятались, и запустил руки в волосы Арагорна, вычесывая колтуны. Гимли сидел подле него, молча натачивая лезвие своего топора.  
  
— По мне, так мы обречены, — наконец заявил Гимли, и его грубый, хотя и приглушенный голос прорезал тишину. — Невозможно...  
  
— Прекращай эти разговоры, — оборвал его Арагорн, и Леголас начал снова заплетать ему волосы. — У меня нет ни единого сомнения, что мы справимся, Гимли. Не теряй надежды. Воспрянь духом — и мы пойдем до конца, слышишь?  
  
— Конечно, — пробормотал Гимли. — Я также слышу, как глупо...  
  
— Гимли, хоть он и резок на язык, все же прав, — вмешался Леголас, мягкими, осторожными движениями касаясь волос Арагорна. Гимли недовольно зыркнул на него и опустил взгляд на острие своего топора. — Наши планы рассыпались под нашими же ногами, mela en' coiamin. Нет никакой уверенности, что мы доберемся до конечной точки нашего путешествия, не говоря уже о том, чтоб спасти хоббитов.  
  
— Послушать только вас двоих! — вскричал Арагорн, оборачиваясь. Руки Леголаса соскользнули. — Я не сомневаюсь, что мы достигнем нашей цели. Нет, послушайте, — продолжил он, видя, что Леголас и Гимли оба готовы заговорить, — потому что я знаю, о чем говорю. Мы преуспеем, потому что мы... Мы три самых храбрых существа во всем Средиземье. Гимли, с его топором, наверное, самый смелый гном в истории. Арагорн, — он важно указал на себя, на что Леголас ответил легкой улыбкой, а Гимли только закатил глаза, — величайший из королей, легенды о котором будут передаваться из уст в уста на протяжение многих поколений. И Леголас, сам свет во плоти, a'maelamin, эльфийский воин.  
  
— Ты дурак, — упорствовал Гимли. Леголас слегка толкнул Арагорна в плечо, и тот отвернулся, снова усаживаясь на место.  
  
— Мы выезжаем на рассвете, — объявил Арагорн, и Леголас кивнул. Гимли, помедлив, кивнул тоже. Он завернулся в плащ, а Леголас наклонился вперед и, коснувшись пальцами подбородка Арагорна, мягко повернул его лицом к себе.  
  
— Diola lle, — прошептал он ему в губы. В ответ Арагорн прижался лбом к его лбу.  
  
— Lle creoso, lirimaer, — отозвался он. Леголас улыбнулся и повернул его голову обратно, чтобы закончить плетение до сна.

 

 

  
  
Mela en' coiamin — love of my life (любовь моей жизни)  
A'maelamin — my beloved (мой возлюбленный)  
Diola lle — thank you (благодарю)  
Lle creoso, lirimaer — you're welcome, lovely one (не за что, милый)

  
  



End file.
